


'Till death do us part

by heynahh



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron Hotchner Needs a Hug, Bisexual Aaron Hotchner, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Character Death, Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid are Siblings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grey's Anatomy References, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt Aaron Hotchner, Hurt Spencer Reid, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Out of Character, Parent David Rossi, death and smut lol, elle and reid fucking ;), hotch and reid fucking ;), hotch and reid fucking each other over for ? amount of chapters :(, i hurt my own feelings, idk death at the end, possibly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynahh/pseuds/heynahh
Summary: Aaron Hotchner wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the sky, the screams of his coworkers falling on his deaf ears.The sky is such a beautiful shade of blue, Aaron thinks. It reminds him of his son's eyes. And the grass beneath him was surprisingly comfortable.Even so, Aaron wasn't sure what he was doing lying in the middle of a forest.If it wasn't for the pounding in his head it may even be peaceful.Alex Blake's pale and bloody face suddenly swam into his view.Her lips moved but he couldn't hear a sound. Her face looked distraught, her demeanour urgent. And that's when he understood.The plane.The crash.The fire.Spencer.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Beth Clemmons/Aaron Hotchner, Elle Greenaway/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid/Ethan Stewart, The BAU Team & Aaron Hotchner, The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	'Till death do us part

Aaron Hotchner wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the sky, the screams of his coworkers failing to reach deafened ears.

The hues of blue remind him of Jack's eyes. 

He's not entirely sure of the time, but if he were to guess he'd say it's the late afternoon. Jess must be picking Jack up from school now. 

Shifting slightly on the surprisingly comfortable bed of grass beneath him, Aaron grunts at the sudden flare of pain in his side. 

He's not sure what he is doing, lying in the middle of a forest, but it's surprisingly peaceful, even with the consistent pounding in his head. 

Time seems to pass before Alex Blake's pale and bloody face suddenly swims into view.

Her lips moved but he couldn't hear a sound. Her face looked distraught, her demeanour urgent. And that's when he understood.

The plane.

The crash.

The fire.

Spencer.

The ground seemed to sway as Aaron forced himself to sit, ignoring the shrill ringing in his ears and the small piece of shrapnel embedded in his thigh.

Once seated upright Aaron could see the full extent of Alex's injuries. She looked in pretty good nick considering the state of their surroundings. Bruises had already begun to molter her face, and her torn white was stained with blood, however, its the grotesque sight of her dislocated shoulder that concerns Aaron. The swelling had already set in around the joint, and her fingers were tinged purple with the lack of blood flow. 

Still, Alex lent down and supported Aaron to stand with surprising strength using only her god arm. Alex's lips continued to move but the sound was disoriented as if Aaron was underwater. Trapped miles below the surface.

Gently Alex began to lead Aaron away from the spot he had lay.

It seems that the jet had completely shattered upon impact with the ground.

Eventually, Alex and Aaron reach a clearing. 

JJ was sat leaning against a larger fragment of the plane, her thigh tightly bound with scrapes of Alex's blazer, and her face is a picture of pure agony. 

Clumsily, Aaron stumbles towards her and uses the wreckage to lower himself to the ground next to her. 

The ringing in his ears had already begun to fade. 

"What happened?" He whispers once Alex is settled beside him.

"The plane-" Alex begins, hesitating slightly, "It crashed, the plane crashed".

And it makes sense. The wreckage. The flames. The pain yet to cease in his body.

"Where are the others?", he doesn't want to hear the answer. He's sure if Spencer was sat with them he could tell them the exact survival rate of a team of 6 in a plane crash.

"We don't know", Alex starts, "Morgan and Rossi went out the side when we hit the trees, the back came off-" Alex explains before JJ interrupts with a ~~sob~~ grunt,

"Spence was at the back"

The breath is stolen from his lungs. 

His best friends may be dead.

~~The love of his life is probably dead.~~

They don't talk much after that. 

Aaron isn't sure how much time had passed before David Rossi stumbles into view.

Alex moves to steady Dave before Aaron can even think of standing himself. 

"Spencer", David points behind him, "He's over there".

It doesn't take a profiler to notice the tears in the older man's eyes.

With a grunt of approval from JJ, Alex and Aaron follow the older profiler as he retraces his steps.

It's not good he warns them as they stumble behind him.

Eventually, they come to stop at a large piece of the broken plane. 

Lying, pale and broken under the crushing weight of the wreckage is Dr Spencer Reid.

Lacking grace Aaron crashed to the floor, kneeling before the younger man, grasping the later's cold hand in his own.

The glaze had already set in Spencer's eyes.

And Aaron knew.

_The love of his life is dying, and there is nothing he can do to stop it._

A/N Sorry, this is so short and shitty! I'm typing this after a night shift and ao3 won't let it save as a draft and my word has decided to crash:))))) I'm hoping to edit it in the morning but I guess we'll have to wait and see.

On last thing - if you're a fan of greys and not finished season 8, please don't read this! there might be a ton of accidental spoilers and I would really hate to spoil the show for you! Thanks to anyone for reading! please feel free to leave kudos and feedback ;-)

-heynahh <3


End file.
